


The Sex Club

by evak1isak



Series: SKAM Week [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Chains, Chastity Device, Collars, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, Leather Kink, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Sex Club, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak, a sub, goes to a sex club to find a Dom while his husband is at home.*This is an accompanying work to my chaptered fic "Blind". It can be read independently despite some references to the other fic.***This fic is for the fourth day of SKAM Weeks, with the theme "Sex Club".**
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The Sex Club

**Author's Note:**

> yayy so here's my other fic for the SKAM Week! The theme is Sex Club so you'll find a BDSM sex club. Like I said in the summary, it's slightly related to my fic "Blind", but you don't need to have read that in order to enjoy this. This mixes different themes of the SKAM Week in one fic, but I have two more fics coming for this week!

“What is a boy like you doing in a club like this?” The deep voice said in his ear, loud, because the music (and the moans) made it almost impossible to talk with someone else.

Isak was against a (rather sticky) wall, with his black harness and jockstrap on and a drink in his hand.

The blond man had his forearm against the wall, right next to Isak’s head, his head so close that the curl that escaped his perfect quiff almost touched Isak’s forehead. The Dom (because he was clearly a Dom) was shirtless and had a pair of tight latex trousers on, with a zipper right in his crotch area for easy access. His outfit was complimented by two leather gloves, which, Isak hoped, would soon be around his neck and spanking his ass.

The question wasn’t even surprising. This place was quite… decaying. Hidden in an alley, it wasn’t your regular place to go on a Saturday night. But Isak liked this sex club. The men were nice, he had loads of sex and, most importantly, he liked the anonymity.

“I’m running away from my husband,” Isak teased.

The other guy, who was probably three years or so older, rose his eyebrows. “Doesn’t your husband fuck you?”

Isak laughed, feeling the leather glove running up and down his ribs. “Oh, he does. He’s a busy man, too. But sometimes it’s nice to fuck with other guys, isn’t it? And what are you doing here?”

The other man smirked. “Running away from my husband as well.”

Isak felt the gloved hand running even further down until it cupped his ass. “So you like being shared as well?” He asked.

The other guy pressed his lips against his jaw. “No, I like _showing off_. Come.”

Isak almost whimpered when the hand that had been squishing his ass moved away in order to hold his hand.

The other guy walked among the crowd of men, who were kissing or even fucking in the middle of the dance floor. Isak got the chance to observe his creamy and built back. Soon they were walking down some stairs, which led to another floor of the sex club. They were going to Isak’s favourite place in here: the Dungeons.

It was the perfect BDSM chamber. He also had one with his husband at home, with the difference that here there were always men who would look.

His husband, being one of the richest men of Norway, had bought the most expensive apartment he could find in the most expensive area of the city, after having sold his mansion. That way they would be closer to their loved ones. They had made sure that they’d buy an apartment with a free room for a BDSM chamber. But sometimes it was nice to go to a BDSM club.

Here, men would watch…

… and Isak fucking loved it.

“What’s your name?” Isak asked while the guy sat on a bench. He could sense how everyone was staring at them.

The Dom looked at him and patted his lap. “Tonight you can call me Sir.”

Isak got the message and got on his lap, his ass in the air. He knew that he was about to get spanked.

His Sir leaned and whispered in his ear. “Green if everything is okay. Yellow if you need to stop, and red if you want to stop playing. Okay?”

Isak nodded. “Green, Sir.”

The Dom nodded and after taking a deep breath got into character. “Look and behold!” He said to the crowd that had gathered, expectant. “This little bitch is here, looking to get fucked, while his husband is at home.” A slap on his ass followed, and Isak moaned. The leather gloves made the experience even better. There were whistles and lousy comments coming from the men that were watching.

His dick twitched against Sir’s thigh, and the Dom laughed. “Oh, he likes it, the little slut. What do you say?” Two spanks followed.

“Thank you, Sir,” Isak mumbled.

“I think that our friends can’t hear you,” he said, his hand cupping his butt cheek.

“Thank you, Sir,” he said louder.

“Good boy. I think it should be your husband the one to punish you. Does he know that you’re in a sex club, getting spanked by a guy you just met? In front of a crowd? I’ll make sure he knows by fucking you until you go home limping.”

Isak moaned at the comment. Another spanked followed, his ass completely reddened now, with the prints of the fingers on his creamy skin.

“I want you on your knees, between my legs.”

Isak, who was a good sub, immediately obeyed. He knelt between Sir’s legs, looking down at the floor.

“Come on, you’ll have to open it.”

Isak understood what he meant. He took the zipper on the crotch area of his Dom and the hard cock sprang free, hitting Isak’s cheek.

It was _big_.

The Dom had noticed. “Bigger than your husband’s?” He teased. “I’m sure it’ll be the best dick you’ll suck in your life.”

Isak licked his lips, and when he was instructed, he immediately sucked the tip, swallowing it afterwards. He gagged and almost lost equilibrium, so he had to use his hands on his Sir’s knees, lest he fell.

“Tut-tut,” his Sir said. “You’re not allowed to use your hands.” His eyes looked through the room until he found the guy closest to a wardrobe where, he knew, there were handcuffs.

“You.” He hoarsely said to the guy. “Bring the handcuffs.”

Isak whimpered, angry at himself for not having been good to his Master. “Sorry, Sir.”

“Too late for apologies,” he replied. “Go back to what you were doing and place your hands beneath your back.”

Isak followed suit, his lips sucking the big cock in a perfect _O_ , moaning. He felt the cold metal against his wrists, and soon he was handcuffed, his hands against his waist.

“Such a beautiful bitch,” his Master said, burying his hands in his golden curls and pulling a bit, making Isak shiver.

Isak moved a bit on his knees. They hurt now that he had been in this position for so long, and he could not use his hands for equillibrium. And, with that, his Master felt Isak’s hard dick.

“I think I shouldn’t let you come until I want you to,” He said, pulling from his hair until Isak removed his mouth from his dick. Isak whimpered in complaint, but the crowd cheered in agreement.

His Master stood up from the bench and went to the wardrobe with the toys. Isak waited and, being a good sub, stared at the floor; he wouldn’t look up until he was allowed to.

The blond man came back and slowly pulled down Isak’s jockstraps, until he was only left with his harness.

“I need you go to soft,” He whispered in his ear, his deep voice not really helping with Isak’s erection.

Isak saw the object in his hands. It was a chastity cage.

“No. Please, _please_ …”

His Sir rose his eyebrows and gripped his jaw tightly. “What a brat! You don’t get to decide… Colour?”

Isak looked down, ashamed that he had dared to go against his Sir’s wishes. He was usually a good sub. He was only bratty with his husband when they were in the mood. “Green, Sir.”

“Good.”

Soon, Isak had gone soft. It wasn’t the first time he tried this, he had done so many times with his husband that it felt almost natural.

He felt how he put the chastity cage against his dick, and then locked it with a key. “Good boy,” he praised him. Isak felt a fuzzy feeling in his stomach: he loved being praised, being told that he was a good sub.

The man took the handcuffs off, and Isak moved his wrists a bit to se if everything was okay. The blond guy, who was still in his latex trousers, opposite to Isak, whose private parts were for everyone to witness, then handcuffed him again, but this time with his hands in front of him.

“I need you to have more equilibrium.”

By the bench there were a collar and a leash, which Isak hadn’t noticed at first. His new Master collared him. Isak’s collar had “Daddy’s boy” hanging from it, and he wore it with pride.

Then, Sir added the leash, and with a tug walked towards the centre of the room, closer to the crowd that was still enjoying the show. Isak had to move on his knees, without falling, since he had lost the mobility of his hands.

There was a hook on the ceiling, and from there hung a chain. Looking down, Isak waited while Sir tied it to the handcuffs.

The chain was long enough to have the other side tied to the bench, which his Master did, Isak’s arms slowly rising over his head, until his knees were slightly touching the floor.

“And we’re not done. Yet,” his Master said.

From the drawer he took a sleeping mask and a pair of beautiful clamps, with a pink chain that united them.

He put the sleeping mask on, and now Isak was sightless. He then felt the cold clamps on his nipples and he gasped, a shiver running through his body, the chain moving over him.

This reminded him of the way he met his husband. It happened in a dark room, Isak completely sightless (and so was his husband). It had been one of his best night stand. And then, he began working for one of Norway’s richest men. He turned out to be the guy in the dark room and, after many turbulences, Isak’s husband.

“Colour?” His Sir asked in his ear, his calloused hands feeling his sides before squishing his butt.

“Green, Sir,” Isak said.

“Good.” He heard the sound of a bottle of lube being opened, and then the substance being applied. The tip of the big dick pressed against his entrance. Isak leaned forward by instinct, the chains tugging his handcuffs. The lack of sight made everything more intense: every touch, every smell or every noise: from his Sir’s grunt when his dick finally pushed inside to the lousy words coming from the men watching.

God, Isak needed to come so badly. But the chastity cage was making it unbearable.

His Sir held him from the harness; Isak’s knees were barely touching the floor and he kept moving a lot. It made the chain tug from the handcuffs even harder; he was sure that it’d leave marks around his wrists. With his other hand he gripped Isak’s hips, pushing in until he was finally buried inside, letting out a groan. Isak could feel his pubic hair against his ass.

“Look at this bitch in heat, always open for any Master,” the man behind him said, which earned him a round of comments and cheers.

And that’s when Isak broke: suddenly, the lack of control, the lack of knowledge of what was going on around him was too much. He only wanted the men to leave, to feel safe with his husband, to receive aftercare from this man.

“ _Red_! Even, red!”

He felt how Even quickly pulled out and then untied the chain from the handcuffs, which were opened afterwards.

“Get the fuck out! All of you!” Even shouted, as he removed the sleeping mask, and Isak was finally able to see again. He heard the sound of the clamps fall to the floor, although his mind was so cloudy that he didn’t realize what was going on. He felt like he was about to cry.

He could see the Even’s face, angry and protective of Isak at the same time. His traits relaxed once they were left alone in the dungeons, the music coming from above dimmer now that someone had closed the door behind them.

Even cupped his face with his hands, making sure that Isak’s green eyes met his blue ones. He then took him bride-like and brought him to the mattress at the end of the large dungeon.

Once they were there, he unlocked Isak’s chastity cage and then cuddled him. “Baby…” He whispered, kissing his temple, bringing Isak closer to his body. “It’s fine. You’re safe. I’m here, with you.”

Isak smiled at his husband and kissed him. “I’m better now; it’s just… I don’t know, I felt like I lost control.”

“It’s okay. We can stay here for a while, until you feel better, and then I can call security so that they call my chauffeur, and then we can go home. Okay?” He said while he stroked Isak’s cheeks with the back of his fingers.

Even and Isak had been married for a few years now. Even, being one of the richest men of Norway, still upheld that title, but this time Even was more than that for Isak: he was the tender, caring human being that he loved the most in this world.

They were united by their love for BDSM, and now Even had bought an entire BDSM club, to make some extra money (as if he needed him) and to make Isak happy. It wasn’t the most luxurious place ever, but that’s why he chose it, because nobody would expect Even, the Pharma Prince of Norway, as the press called him, here.

And Isak, of course, never missed a party at the club.

“That sounds good,” Isak replied to his proposal, kissing Even’s nose.

They cuddled for a while; Even wanted to make sure that everything was fine (both physically, his wrists, for example, and mentally). Soon they were on their way to their (extremely expensive) apartment. Isak sat on Even’s lap in their limousine, his husband giving him soft kisses every now and then while they were being driven home.

Just like every other night, Isak went to bed with Even hugging him and kissing his head, Isak’s face buried in his husband’s chest.

He felt at peace.


End file.
